Update 12
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 12 - Danger! Mines! 4 July 2013 This update will contain our new mines and mine fields, improvements for our Top Gun Tournament and further bug fixes. Pilots, It’s a fierce world out there, where every hunter waits for its prey. Danger is lurking behind every planetoid, in between asteroid belts and from now on also in unsuspicious areas – out there in the darkness. Keep your eyes peeled, pilots, for little red-flashing lights… We are introducing with our next game update: Mines and Minefields. These defensive weapons are now adding a tactical feature to your game play, where your mine field denies certain areas to your enemy. Especially if you drop Nuclear Mines! And those approaching a mine field are faced with the choice: fly through or fly around? Here are some of the features: Mines are dropped by Strike and Escort class ships, mine fields are dropped by Line and Carrier class ships A mine launcher drops one mine a time, mine field launcher drop one mine field A mine will detonate when an object closes in on 150 meters (Strike class mine launcher) or 200 meters (Escort class mine launcher) A mine field will damage any moving object for the value of its hit points, every point of damage applied to an object moving within the mine field will remove a hit point from the mine field until it’s destroyed Mines and mine fields can be destroyed by gun fire and flak Additionally another big improvement to the UI: You are now able to verify what effect certain skills and skill levels, ammunition and buffs are having on your items – directly in the item’s tooltip. See example pictures below to see the changes: Based on your feedback we also made small improvements to our Top Gun Tournament – we removed the arena icons, the display of player level and the ship type in combat text in order to make it harder to identify others and avoid team play. There can be only one true Top Gun! 'Features' 'Items' *Added new mines and mine fields as well as improved mine launcher 'Missions' *We adjusted the spawn areas during FTL missions to make spawns less predictable 'UI' *Added a new “Uninstall all” function in the ship shop to remove all installed systems from the ship into locker at once *The in-game help is now presented within our new UI *Improved the tooltips for items to make improvements through skills, ammo, buffs visible 'TGB' *Top Gun Battle has been improved by removing player level, arena icons and ship type in combat log 'Bugfixes' *Fixed the issue where the firing arcs of guns 3 and 6 on the Aesir weren’t covering the front of the ship *Fixed the issue where it possible to reset cooldowns by FTL jumping, docking, logging out or removing the item *Fixed the issue where wrong rewards have been sent out during the tournament *Fixed the issue with the tool tip for the carrier class nuclear missile *Fixed the issue where it was impossible to choose a ship when the ship was overlapping the undock button on low display resolutions *Fixed the issue where planetoids appeared slightly transparent *Fixed the issue where it was not possible to close the wing window with the hotkey “B” *Fixed the issue where it was not possible to bind certain keys on the keyboard *Fixed many interface issues with overlapping text and typos in different languages *Fixed the issue where movement would skip on collision under certain circumstances (AKA "teleporting") This will include a fix for the rate of fire and will also enable the Advanced Flight Controls in the Tutorial. Due to the improvement of the cooldown system we also changed how the firing and reloading rate is calculated, from client to server based calculation. This now means that all the rates in the game are working as advertised, regardless of ping or internet connection. This is a major improvement of the game play for everyone playing with a rather bad ping! Category:News